


The King

by chimchar1009



Series: Split Universe [3]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Blood, Gen, Sympathetic Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Sympathetic Deceit Sanders, Violence, Yelling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-02
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:29:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22531003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chimchar1009/pseuds/chimchar1009
Summary: Since Volt and Vito can fuse back together does that mean Roman and Remus can too? When Logan encourages them to try to fuse back chaos ensues.
Series: Split Universe [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1459645
Comments: 1
Kudos: 54





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Took me forever but I finally finished the first chapter of the next fic I wanted to write in this series! Hope you enjoy it!

“Theoretically, you two could fuse back just like Volt and Vito.”

“Logan, we don’t need Virgil here to tell you that that is a bad idea,” Roman replied to the logical side. Remus and Thomas were also currently there listening to the two of them talk. The original topic they were there to discuss long since forgotten.

“I’m not saying it is something that has to be perfect. It just theoretically might be helpful for Thomas to be more productive in his line of work if both of his creativities worked together. You two could unfuse if things went wrong.”

“Okay, but if we do do this, it needs to be Roman and Remus’ choice,” Thomas interjected. “I don’t want anyone to do something they’re not comfortable with, and I want the other sides here in case something goes wrong.” 

“Those are reasonable conditions; Roman, Remus, are you okay with doing this?” Logan asked the two creative sides.

“Eh, I didn’t have anything better to do today anyway, so I say let’s have some fun,” Remus answered.

“I guess if it’s to help Thomas with ideas, I’ll give it a shot, but we’re not staying fused for long,” Roman replied.

“Hey Patton, Virgil, Deceit, can you come here,” Thomas said, summoning the rest of the sides he knows.

The said sides appear, all of them in shock that Thomas summoned Deceit.

“Thomas, you wanted me here?” Deceit asked to shocked to speak in a lie.

“I figured I should have all my sides here for this in case something happened, and I figured since you seem to spend more time with Remus then the others, it was fair to have you here as well,” Thomas answered.

“Okay, so what is this thing that we’re doing?” Virgil asked, running his hand through his hair he knew he wouldn’t like whatever they were planning on doing.

“Roman and I are gonna try to fuse!” Remus exclaimed, wrapping his arm around his brother.

“And I guess you all had already decided to do this before you summoned us?” Virgil could already feel a headache coming on.

“Yup.”

“And I couldn’t talk you guys out of it if I wanted to?”

“That’s right!” 

“Okay fine, let’s get this over with before I start to panic about it, but I need to say that I think this is a horrible idea,” Virgil groaned.

“Don’t worry, Virgil! What could go wrong!” Remus smiled.

“We’re gonna die.”

“Highly improbable,” Logan replied to Virgil and then turned to Roman and Remus. “So shall we commence this experiment?”

“Of course, teach! My smelly brother, are you ready?” Roman reached out his hand to Remus, and Remus grabbed Roman’s hand in return.

Within seconds a flash of grey light appeared, and standing in the twins’ place is a man who by no surprise looks like Thomas. The main difference was the colors of his outfit and eyes. The sash was now a rainbow. His outfit grey, and his eyes a mixture of green and red; He still had Remus’ grey streak in his hair and the same makeup around his eyes that Remus had. Though Remus’ mustache was gone, his outfit overall looked just like Roman’s. The difference being Remus’ logo being on the right shoulder. 

“Roman… Remus?...” 

“Yes, Patton?” The new fusion responded.

“Are you okay?” 

The fusion laughed at that. “Am I okay? Oh, that’s great coming from you! Of course, I’m not okay!” The fusion yelled at Patton and looked at his hands. “Even with us fusing again, I’m nothing like the glorious king I used to be; I’m not as extravagant as I was before!” 

“I’m-.”

“Don’t even try it, Morality we all know that you did this to us!” He glares at Patton. “And so you all know, my name is Romulus.”

“Okay… Romulus, how are you feeling?” Thomas asked, trying to get him to explain more about why he’s feeling bad.

“How I’m feeling... I feel great that I’m back together after being unfused for so long, even though I’m not as glorious as before.” Deceit was about to call out that blatant lie when Logan interrupted him.

“So it seems the fusion idea was a success. Roman and Remus, you don’t need to stay fused anymore if you don’t want to.” Logan told the new side.

“Oh, you’re cute; you think that they have any say in if we unfuse that’s all up to me, and I don’t think I’m going to.” The King laughed. The sides stared at Romulus in shock. “Did you fools forget I have a mind of my own? Sure, I’m influenced by them in some ways, but really, I get the final say in everything. All they can do is watch the show. And I don’t feel like stopping the performance early again.”

The sides were in varying degrees of shock. None of them thought that if the two refused, their fusion would have a mind of its own and suppress the two sides. The fusion was unstable.

“But what about Roman?” Patton asked worried about what the answer would be, not realizing his big mistake by asking that.

“All you care about is Roman! You don’t care about me! You don’t care about Remus! You don’t care about anyone who doesn’t fit your perfect definition of black and white!” Romulus pointed at Virgil. “You split him just like you did me! You all wanted him back together, but none of you tried to get me back until now!” He glared at Patton, all his anger mainly directed at him.

“I’m sorry, Romulus… I’m so sorry… I’m trying to be better-” The moral side tried to apologize but was interrupted by the King.

“I don’t care about your excuses! There’s only one thing that I want.”

“What do you want?...” Patton asked his voice, trembling a bit in fear.

“Revenge.” A sword that looked just like Remus’ logo appeared in his right hand, and a shield just like Roman’s logo appeared in his right hand.

“Romulus, don’t you dare touch him!” Virgil growled.

“I’ll do what I want I am the king after all.”

“This isn’t the right thing to do. You’ll gain nothing from this!” Deceit argued, ultimately giving up lying.

“Oh, I’ll gain something! We all will! We’ll get rid of this villain!” Romulus yelled.

“But Roman and Remus forgave Patton!” Thomas replied, trying to get his creativity to stop.

“So what they’re not here anymore, and they’re never coming back!” The King glared at Thomas. The sides visibly flinched at that, especially Virgil. That comment was eerily similar to something Volt said when he was refusing to fuse back.

“Overall, nothing you can say is going to stop me from getting my revenge now. I’ve put this off for long enough!” Romulus growled.

Romulus raised his sword and charged at Patton. Patton made no move at all to defend himself from the oncoming attack. As he started to swing his sword down, there was a familiar flash of blue and red light. Romulus felt his sword hit someone, but the shout of pain that followed did not sound like Patton.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It took forever but I finally finished the second chapter of this! Hope you enjoy it!

Romulus could only stare in shock as he took in the sight in front of him. Volt was standing protectively in front of Patton. He caught the sword before it could reach Patton. Volt ripped the sword out of the King’s hand and handed it to Janus, who took it without question.

Volt clutched his hand as a bit of blood dripped down onto the floor. He was ignoring the pain as he glared at Romulus. The King could only stare back in shock; out of everyone in the room, Volt was the last one he would’ve expected to help Patton.

The room was dead silent none of the other sides knew what to do. Vito moved over to Volt to help him protect Patton in case the King decided to strike again. Patton was the first one to speak up, breaking the silence.

“Volt?...” Patton asked.

“Yeah, Pat?” He answered.

“You saved me…” Patton looked genuinely shocked that Volt saved him. Volt had always acted like he hated Patton’s guts.

“Well, Virgil cares about you… and I’m part of him, so I guess I care about you a bit… I still haven’t gotten over what you did, but even then, I don’t want you to get hurt.” Volt explained relaxing a bit, knowing Vito would make sure the King didn’t try anything else. That’s when his eyes fell to the cut on his hand.

“Volt, can I touch your hand?” Patton asked, and Volt nodded in response. Volt removed his other hand from the injury and moved his injured hand over to Patton. Patton looked the wound over and carefully put his hand over it. His hand began to glow light blue, and after a few seconds, the injury was completely healed. Volt looked over his now healed hand in surprise.

“I can heal minor injuries,” Patton explained, seeing Volt’s confusion. “Thank you so much, Volt. You took a sword for me; healing your hand was the least I could do,” Patton smiled at Volt, and Volt smiled back.

“It’s no problem at all, Patton, thanks for healing my hand,” Volt replied and then turned towards Romulus, the smile leaving his face and replaced by pure fury. “And now for you, you idiot. How could you try and do that to Patton! Yeah, he’s made mistakes, but he’s trying to be better! I know it’s hard to forgive, and it’s hard to move on when someone you care about betrays you like that, but you need to try! I get how you feel… It feels disgusting to be split… it’s terrifying, and it’s painful. Acting like this won’t get Roman and Remus to stay fused. If anything, they will never wanna fuse again!” Volt ranted at Romulus, his tempest tongue, he usually spoke in getting more intense the angrier he got.

“Volt’s right,” Vito added. “This solves nothing; it only makes things worse. Out of everyone here, we understand the most how you feel. I was terrified that Volt and I would be separated forever and never fuse back together. It was such a relief when we became Virgil again. You were split for so much longer than us. I know it feels great to be fused again, but Roman and Remus have become their own sides at this point; you can’t make them stay fused if they don’t want to.”

The King was silent, taking in what Volt and Vito had said. They did make some good points, but Patton had ruined his life how could he not be mad at him. Patton essentially killed him when he split him into two. Roman and Remus did forgive Patton. He remembered that. Maybe he could try to also.

“You two are right. Patton, I am sorry that I tried to attack you and Volt I’m sorry that I hurt you.” Romulus apologized.

“It’s okay, Romulus. I forgive you. After all, I’ve done, I probably would’ve deserved it.” Patton told him.

“You didn’t deserve me attacking you. What happened was a long time ago. I can’t forget what you did, but one day I might be able to forgive you as Roman and Remus have.” Romulus told Patton. He then closed his eyes for a second and seemed to be focusing on something. Before anyone could ask what he was doing, there was a flash of red and green light.

Roman and Remus were back, and they looked exhausted. The twins looked at each other for a second. They then began looking around the room at the other sides until their eyes landed on Patton. 

“Patton… I’m… We’re so sorry.” Roman said.

“Yeah, we’re really sorry,” Remus added. He may have tended to violence, but even he wouldn’t usually strike the moral side. Patton maybe can heal others a bit, but he can’t heal himself as Logan can.

“We weren’t ourselves as the King. We tried to unfuse, but we just couldn’t.” Roman explained.

“Don’t worry, Roman, Remus; it’s okay. I know it was the King more than you two.” Patton told them, moving over to them and hugging them. 

“It’s not your fault. We should’ve taken into consideration how the King might react to Patton or how he would react to being fused again before you two fused.” Logan admitted. “I never even considered that he could be his own entity I assumed he would just be a fusion of you two something that you would be able to control.”

“Virgil probably should’ve protested against the idea a bit more,” Vito told them.

“Let’s not play the blame game right now; We’ve had a rough time right now. I think we all should just take a break and stay calm,” Thomas said.

“A break sounds good, but before that, I need to say something.” Roman turned to Volt and Vito. “Thank you for protecting Patton from Romulus.”

“Volt, we’re so sorry that we hurt you,” Remus added. “I know normally I’m all violent and crazy, but I never want to hurt you guys with the intent actually to kill you.”

“It’s okay, Remus. I know you guys didn’t mean it, and as much as Princey bugs me, I know that he wouldn’t intentionally hurt Virgil or Patton.” Volt pauses for a second before continuing. “You do seem a bit calmer than usual after that.”

“Yeah, I think the fusion helped me calm down a bit. Don’t always expect me to be like this, Lightning Bolt,” Remus laughed.

Volt and Vito both looked at each other before both of them broke out into a big grin.

“We wouldn’t have it any other way Garbage Man,” They both said at the same time.

“Well, I’ll see you guys later. I’m off to cause some chaos in the imagination!” Remus said as he sunk out.

“I better make sure he doesn’t burn the place down.” Janus sighed, sinking down like Remus.

“I hate to leave you all so soon after an event like this, but I’m exhausted. I’m gonna go get some beauty sleep, not that I need it.” Roman told them before sinking out as well.

“Well, that was an experience,” Thomas commented, thinking about everything that just happened.

“You could say that again,” Volt replied while moving back over to Virgil’s spot.

“Yeah, let’s not do that again,” Vito spoke following Volt.

“Hey, Volt, Vito, I wanted to ask you something,” Patton said, looking at the two sides.

“Yeah, Pat? What is it?” Vito answered.

“I just was wondering if you maybe wanted to hang out sometime? Just us.”

“Yeah, sure Pat, I’m sure Virgil would love to,” 

“No, I didn’t mean Virgil, I meant you two. It’s totally okay if you don’t want to!” Patton explained, desperately trying not to upset the two sides.

“You want to hang out with us?” Volt asked, confused. “Why would you want to do that?”

“I’ve messed up a lot… And I want to do more to fix what I’ve done. You saved me, Volt, even with how much you dislike me… I want to get to know you two better as individuals, not just two halves of Virgil.” Patton told them, looking Volt in the eyes. “But I won’t push if you don’t want to. I can understand why you wouldn’t want to.”

Volt hesitated for a second before glancing at Vito. Vito seeing the look on his face, gave him a slight nod.

“Okay, yeah, we can hang out as long as it won’t affect Virgil at all by being split,” Volt said.

“As long as you two still make sure to fuse into Virgil periodically, it shouldn’t have any negative effects on him theoretically.” Logan supplied.

“Then that settles it. Me and Volt will hang out with you, Patton.” Vito said with a small smile appearing on his face.

“Thank you guys so much for this chance! I won’t let you down!” Patton exclaimed, bouncing up and down.

“Just talk to Virgil about when you want to hang out with us, and we’ll be there.” 

“Okay, I will!” Patton hurried over to their spot, gave them a quick hug. After the hug, the remaining sides all sunk out and went to relax after a stressful afternoon.


End file.
